


Free

by BaileyFan9



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abused Ben, Caring Harry, Forbidden Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moral ambiguous Auradon, Mpreg, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Submissive Beast Genes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9
Summary: Ben’s life wasn’t as perfect as he made it out to be. He had secrets. And being king wasn’t at all what he wanted. Who knew one trip to the Isle to apologize to Mal would change his life forever.





	1. Nicked

Ben wanted to cry Mal had just shattered his heart and now he was being carried off like a bride by who he could only assume was a son of Captain Hook, if the hook the young man held in his left hand was any indication. Being king was so much pressure he was surprised he hadn’t cracked from stress, plus the unattainable wants his parents put on him...Against his better judgement tears started streaming down his cheeks.  
The pirate started bouncing him like a small child and wiping his eyes. “Oh what’s ailing the pretty little king? Shhh....Just ‘cause I nicked ya....”  
“It’s not that. It’s just between Mal breaking up with me just now and the stress of being king. I want to be free, see the world. I never wanted to be king in the first place!”  
The pirate snorted. “Seems like ye have a charmed life ta me.”  
“Put me down. Let me show you something.” Once on the ground Ben shucked off his jacket and shirt. His chest, torso and back was covered in welts and bruises both young and old. “Does this look like a charmed life to you?! Trust me the bottoms worse.”  
“Oh sweetheart,” murmured the pirate reaching out to stroke a welt before picking Ben up again. “Ye can be free love, Uma can help ye. I can help ye.”  
“Who are you anyway?”  
“ Harry Hook at yer service your Nibs.” The pirate said with a high, wild giggle.

Uma,the blue haired, sassy daughter of Ursula took Ben’s condition the same as Harry with understanding pity. As bad as some villains were none were abusive enough to beat their children this severely.  
It was clear neither the hero or villain ways would have a stable rule. A middle must be reached. They talked for over an hour before coming up with a plan. In the hour Ben and Uma became very close friends and Ben became an honorary member of the crew of the Lost Revenge. Also Ben had yet to leave Harry’s lap while the first mate stroked his hair.  
“Harry take Ben to your house and then go deliver the message to Mal . We’ll give Ben a few days to heal before his big reveal as a part of the crew.” Uma smirked as she thought of the reaction of her archenemy.

Harry’s place was right off the docks, a short walk to both the Lost Revenge and his old man’s place. Like all homes on the Isle it was old and decaying. It was probably a nice beach house in its day, wrap around porch and bright blue paint but Ben lit up when he saw it. Again like all things on the Isle he saw potential.  
“It’s lovely.”  
Harry chuckled. “C’mon let’s get ya to bed sweetheart.”

Once Ben was tucked into Harry’s red and black sheets on his rickety queen sized bed Harry straddled Ben’s hips.  
“Let me give ye a back rub to help ye sleep sweetheart.”  
He took off his gloves and grabbed the lavender massage oil he nicked from Frollo. Warming it between his hands he gently began rubbing Ben’s back being careful not to disturb the injuries.  
“ye know Uma never discussed payment for our help. I think I know the perfect thing. Be mine, me husband that is. I’ll take care of ye, protect ye, love ye, take ye wherever ye want to go. I’ll fix up the house for when we dock. Just please...”  
Ben turned to face the pirate who just proposed only a few hours after they had met. Though the almost dormant beast side of himself preened at the attention, the side of him his dad hated the most, the fact that his beast was a submissive and not dominant like a king should. It was all that side of Ben wanted, a good strong mate to protect and care for him. Ben removed his ring and slipped it onto Harry’s left thumb. Harry was the perfect mate for him. The beast side had awakened and he began purring into Harry’s chest.  
“Was that a yes? And are ye purrin’?”  
“Yes and it’s a beast thing.”  
Harry did his high wild giggle again and kissed Ben with heat and passion. The kiss got hotter and hotter, but before either boy could get to carried away Harry broke the kiss.  
“ I should tell Mal yer here. Go to sleep me pretty little king. I’ll be back before ye know it.” Harry grabbed his gloves and hook before leaving the room  
Ben sighed who knew one trip to the Isle would bring so many changes.


	2. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Harry walked through the marketplace searching for an engagement present for Ben on his way to the chip shoppe to face Mal. Suddenly he spotted the perfect thing at a stall that sold jewelry, scarves and other pretty, but used, accessories. A plated silver ring with gray skulls cradling a large clear gem. Perfect for the husband of a pirate.

It cost him 30 silver coins, almost a whole weeks salary from Ursula, but buying it would keep the shop owner of his back for a while so he’d be free to nick other things for Ben.*

Harry decided to eat while waiting for Mal but instead of thinking evil thoughts and enjoying his fried clams he thought of Ben, worrying if the boy had fallen asleep yet. It was clear his pretty little king had not slept in quite some time. One of many things Harry intended to change.  
“I’m baaaack,” sang Mal after strolling in the saloon doors. “Where is Ben?”  
“Safe,” assured Uma. “Let’s make a deal..”  
Once Uma started singing Harry rolled his eyes; she had to sing the same song before she made deals with anyone. She was his best friend but the song had gotten old.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch

And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid had to rake cross the coals  
I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!

Poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad, but true  
If you want to cross a bridge  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead come on

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

“In three days time I want you to bring Ben’s parents and the Fairy Godmother to the Lost Revenge. If you do Ben goes free...”  
“And if I don’t?”  
“Ben belongs to my crew and stays here forever. And no funny business either.”

 

‘Thankfully Mal saw it our way’ Harry thought on his way home. It was well beyond midnight and Harry was exhausted. All he wanted was to hold his pretty little king and fall into a deep sleep.   
On his way to his bathroom to wash up he peeked in on Ben, the boy was fast asleep giving out little huffing snores. ‘How cute.’  
Once Harry had washed up, stripped to his underwear, and polished and hung his hook he slipped the ring onto Ben’s finger and placed the King’s head on to his chest. “Goodnight sweetheart. Have evil dreams.” He kissed the boys forehead and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * According to Harry’s notes in Uma’s Wicked Book this is how he gets away with stealing from Jafar’s shop.


	3. Special delivery

Harry had to work the next day, thankfully it was a short shift so he brought Ben along to hang out with Gil.  
Despite their fathers being well... yeah, Gil treated Ben like a little brother he had to protect. He even tried to carry Ben everywhere so he didn’t aggravate his injuries.  
“Hey, Gil does you dad ever talk about my mom?” The two we’re sitting on the counter eating the food that Harry had given them.  
“All the time. Doesn’t your mom...”  
“No, especially when dad’s around. He would never have hit her would he?  
“ Never. So it was your dad who...” Gil gestured to Ben’s body.  
“Yeah, I try to take the brunt of it but sometimes at night I can hear her crying.” Ben sniffed.

Suddenly Chip walked in followed by royal officials carrying crates of food and clothes. “Delivery for king Ben from his loving but worried mother, who knows her son is safe and is letting him stay the three days. Knowing he’ll be safer here.”  
“Chip!!!” Ben cried going to hug the man who helped raise him.  
“How you dong kid?”  
“Better now. I met people who were willing to help. I’m actually getting married.” He waved Harry over. “Chip this is Harry my fiancé. Harry this is Chip a family friend.”  
“Hmm. One night on the Isle and you get a looker like that? Good job kid.”  
Ben laughed and nuzzled Harry who started nibbling on his neck and ear causing Ben to moan and almost fall.  
Chip cleared his throat. “So where do you want these kid?”  
“Take ‘em home love. I’ll be there soon, expectin’ a nice fresh home-cooked meal.  
“I was thinking why not invite your family. I have to meet the in-laws sometime right?”  
“Me sisters’ll love ye, the old man... we’ll see. Tonight at sunset I’ll bring em over.”  
“Gil why don’t you and your family join us? I want to meet your dad. Uma you And your mom as well?”  
At the twin nods Ben beamed. “I should go home and get cooking then.”  
“Go with him Gil and help out,” Uma ordered.

“So what’s on the menu your highness,,” Gil said in a teasing tone.  
Ben was busy pulling ingredient after ingredient out of the boxes and instructing the attendants to stock the rest in Harry’s fridge and cupboards. “Mom”s famous pot roast for dinner and sea salt caramel chocolate cheesecake for dessert.”  
“Yum!! what can I do to help?”  
The two worked in tandem chopping mixing, roasting, baking, and gossiping.  
By the time sunset rolled around the dinner was cooked, the house was clean and the table was set for the twelve of them. Ben was sitting nervously on the worn sofa his feet bouncing off the floor.  
“Sweetheart we’re here!”


End file.
